The present invention relates generally to elevator cars for use in open elevator shafts and, in particular, to such an elevator car having an apparatus for displaying information to persons outside the car.
Elevator cars visible from outside the elevator shaft are gaining more importance as an architectural element for building facades and internal courts. On the one hand, the elevator car serves as a transport means and, on the other hand, the car movement is used as means for influencing the aesthetic make-up of the building. In the case of passenger elevators, elevator cars with transparent walls, so-called panorama cars, are used in most cases. In the case of freight elevators, typically closed elevator cars are used either in open elevator shafts or in elevator shafts having transparent walls.